born intersex, be hermaphrodite, stay third gender
by tavell-kun
Summary: fallow the story of a intersex vipperloid named yokune ruko, as he/she over comes prejudice, hate crimes, and the need to fit into the normal spectrum of gender.
1. Chapter 1

**Congratulations its intersex.**

Ever since I was old enough to remember I knew there was something "different" about me. My parents told me I was a boy, so I believed them, even though I didn't feel like I was meant to be guy. As I grew up and started the 1st grade, I had an easier time making friends, being social, and being socially acceptable by the standards of a guy. During my time in first grade, I made a group of four friends I was particularly found of. Our little group of friends was made up of a pink obsessed girl named Amaya, a red headed guy named shoji, a sweet girl we all called Mochi, and geeky kid from America named Sheldon. Me and my group of friends stayed close, so close everyday we'd spend the school day together; and when school was let out we played after school at my house. We were inseparable, but as we all interred the third grade things began to change. Sheldon and shoji began to talk about things I couldn't relate to like who can get the cuter girl, who was more masculine, who was better at sports; which I could relate to because I watched basketball with my dad. Whenever shoji and Sheldon got to guy mind-boggling, I would just go talk with Mochi and Amaya, which wasn't any better when I think back. Amaya and mochi were just as relatable as Sheldon and shoji when they had conversations on good makeup, how great it would be to be a princess, and who had shinier hair. During a field trip to the local pool, I found out just how different from everyone else. It happened in the boy's locker room while I was changing. It wasn't a closed area locker room, so I could see all the other guys and they could see me. I had just started to get into my swimming trunks when Sheldon and shoji came up to me naked. They asked if the could put there cloths in my locker for reasons they wouldn't tell me, but I was't looking up at there faces. You could call me a pervert for this, but my vision was drawn to there down south in-between there leg. I looked around at every other boy in my class, but they all had the same thing. I agreed to let them use my locker, but instead of getting ready to go swimming I put my shirt back on and high tailed my way back out the locker room. I took a seat on the staircase leading to main hall. I sat there and thought about what I had seen. That night, tiptoed my way into my parent's room to see them wrestling again, they wrestle a lot at nigh when they think I'm asleep.

I watched them from behind the curtains. I saw my dad had the exact same thing the boys in my class had, but my mom had something else. I went back to my room and put great thought into the problem before me. My dad is a boy and he has one, the boys in my class are boys and they have one, and if I'm a boy shouldn't I have one? I thought to myself, lying in bed staring at the rain hit my window. I looked at the area it should be, and to my happy surprise, I had one. It didn't look like there completely, but it was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed by since I became aware of what all boys have had. I was in the fourth grade, and once again I was still with my beloved group of friends. Even though a year passed by, with what seemed like no time at all, the changes in my life continued. The changes in Sheldon and shoji got deeper and deeper, while the changes in amaya and Mochi were just as trouble some. Sheldon had started basketball before the third month of the school year, a few weeks' later shoji and I joined the same team as him. Day to day me and my group of friends stayed close, but despite our closeness I began to feel there was some thing separating me from them. I knew there was something beginning to disconnect me from my friends when the way I acted, dressed; even the way I looked began to have an odd appearance compared to there's. Whenever Sheldon or shoji wore tight or slightly revealing clothing I would compare myself to them. But every time I did, I would notice something they had in common, but I have oddly formed. I tried to talk to my parents about this whenever they weren't fighting. When I went to my dad for advice he would always say the same thing; **you're a good boy, the perfect son too. **He would say; which didn't help my problems. Going to my mom would only depress me even more, but seeing a women who has struck her own husband and then been struck back twice as hard would do that to person. I had a sense of loneliness, and it was of the truest kind. On certain days the sense oddness would dwindle down, I would feel more like I belonged with other boys. On other days it wouldn't get to me so much. Not as frequent but still occurring; on some days I would feel the same loneliness I had when I realized I couldn't tell anyone about my condition. On the last day of school, everyone was getting prepared to go on the final field trip; this year we had planned on going to valley fair. While my classmate were celebrating about the past year we've gone through, I was staring at myself in the mirror and for the first time in ages not see something that needs to be asked about, because I knew it was something that should be kept hidden.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few years I would grow even if closer to my group, during my youth I was clingy like that. I had started the seventh grade now. Over the short period of three months, I and my friends had some how become the "popular kids" of are school. To most of my other school mates being as well known and talked about would seem nice; for me it meant the odds of someone finding out about my **problem** was higher. Every inch of my school was socially segregated by the term gender; in better words boys over there girls over here. The rule of gender seemed easy for everyone to fallow, it was either you're a boy or a girl. I suspected gender was one of those things were it just comes to you out of nowhere. I waited for the sigh of gender to come to me to, but until it happened I used shared traits to distinguish myself with boys. As I became content in the lie of knowing I was a boy, two large organs came send me back into confusion. At first I thought my chest was just swollen, but as it (they) continued to grow, I knew it was time to get real help. After having my ailment was looked at, I was given a strange diagnosis; you have female breasts. That word, the word female. I was always told I was a boy, but here I was having scientific proof that a part of my body was the opposite of male.


	4. Chapter 4

After starting high school; Ii became more obsessed with making sure no one found my secret became ten times as hard once my "breast area" came to full size. Every morning before I went to school I would use a breast binder to flatten my chest; so at least I could look male. My close friends were still close, but we made other friends so it wasn't just us anymore. I was no longer the talk of the school that everyone wanted to know about, now I faded into the higher up social class students. After discovering my condition, my parents filed for a divorce. I've become one of the asshole populars, my parents got a divorce, and I had female breasts; at the time I thought my life had become a bad movie that only an awful T.V station would play. I began to sink into a deep depression that was so intense it became tangible to other people. Shoji was the first of my friends to notice there wasn't something right with me, but of course I even when he confronted me I didn't tell him about my parents or my condition. After time more people noticed my depression then word began to spread. Some people began to conger up the idea that I was suicidal or I'm just Emo and not telling anyone. Sometimes walking to my next class I could hear people whisper things about me, although I didn't pay much attention to those kinds of people. During the night around 9:00 I was on my computer looking up the symptoms of my condition. Hour after hour I searched the topic, with only the answer of _HERMAPHRODITE;_ apparently I'm a mythical creature in the eyes of the world. As I began to feel sleep tugging at me, I saw one more site; Intersex society. After reading each highlight, article, and magazine cover I knew that there were others with this condition. I was no longer alone. The next day at school I got more stares and people still whispered about me, but I still didn't mind. Over the short period of week after seeing the site, my depression started to lighten and fade away. I began to embrace the term _intersex_ to the point of I could look at myself and no longer hate what's on my chest. I had peace with myself; I had it at least for a month before my shirt got stuck on an escalator while on a field trip to museum.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note

Well I'm glad so many people enjoy this fanfic. Right now it's up to about 120 hits.

My homeroom class was on a field trip to our state museum. I was talking with Sheldon as our class fallowed our tour guide. That day I was still wearing my chest binder, just to make sure I wouldn't become the freakish kid of our school. After an hour of walking around the first floor with no break, the tour guide led us all up to the next floor for lunch. There were two stair cases and one escalator. Sheldon and I decided to use the escalator to avoid putting strain on his damaged from football back. I stepped on after Sheldon was five steps ahead of me. During the ride to the next floor, my shirt brushed by the moving black plastic hoisting me up; which caused it to get caught on a small spike on the escalator. As soon as I noticed the only thing keeping me from the title **she-male** was being torn of me, I immediately began to fight to keep as much of it as I could. I had pure fear and anxiety as we reached the top floor were all my class mates were eating. Sheldon looked back at me once he was firmly on the second floor. As my ride came to an end, I fell to the ground with the last bits of my shirt being torn off; leaving the world and more importantly my class mates to see me and my hidden self. As I expected the class watched as I rose from the ground, paying large amounts of attention to my bare chest; my bare female chest. My heart was skipping beats, my mind was going blank, and my body ached from the tension being slammed on it. Sheldon reached down to help me off the ground, but he stopped in his place once he saw my condition in the most visible way possible. He had a face that had confusion and disbelief on his face. Everyone's eyes were laid on me, but I escaped them as I ran down the stares and out the door. I ran fast as I could to get home. throught the night i got calls from mochi, sheldon, shoji, and amaya but I ignored all four of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note

Yes, I'm doing two chapters in a row because the last one was a little short.

I laid on my bed in the middle of the night. The storm raging outside was a good addition to my raging emotions. My secret was probably being spread around like a plague all over school. I didn't want to go back to school. I got out of bed and walked over to the laptop on my desk and logged onto my facebook. Normally I would get around five or six notifications, but normally everyone thought I was only male. I had over thirty messages and twenty notifications, all asking about the events that took place on the field trip. I saw that some of the messages were from friends and the others were from complete strangers I rarely saw around school. While I read through a message, my phone rang again for the hundredth time this night. I could tell it was mochi from the set ringtone I had for her. I looked at my phone screen to see this time she left a text.

**What happened to you on the field trip? Everyone started talking about you after you left.**

After reading the text, I went back to my laptop. As I read through the messages one at a time. Each message contained the words **he-she, shim, **and** hermaphrodite.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author note

would you consider Teto dating Ruko straight or lesbian.

The next morning I decided to stay home from school. My plan for the day was stay in bed and hope the ordeal of the field trip would pass in time, but I knew that would take months in a attempt o find support, I walked over to my laptop and logged onto a chat room for people who were intersex. After chatting for one hour, I saw a girl with reddish pink hair that was put up in drill locks, red eyes, and wearing a red shirt on my screen. She told me she wasn't intersex but we still talked. We had a long conversation about how we were both raised and how we both live day to day. After three hours, we began to start talk in a more open and fun way. After another half hour it became dark again, but due to the fact that it was the beginning of the wet season the sudden darkness didn't surprise me. We both had agreed that we should exchange our usernames so we could continue to talk. During the night I was resting in my living room with a nervous feeling in my chest because I knew by next week I would have to return to school. My dad walked into the room sat next to me on the couch. He pulled out papers in a professional manner from inside a box. He handed me the papers, telling me I would like to see these. I read through each paragraph and I was filled with shock, happiness, and confusion to see that these were my medical records since birth. I became more joyful when my dad began to explain how the enigma of my gender was dealt with by the doctors and both he and my mom. I felt more open with my father now that he could speak with me about the topic of gender, but the close emotions began to move back into place once he uttered the word surgery. He began to explain how the doctors said the best idea was for me to have a surgery to become one; and he explained how he and my mom agreed. The next thing I knew I was in my bed and my dad was down stares with a bloodied nose. Thought the night I got ten new texts from Sheldon and Amaya asking why I wasn't in school and one message saying they were coming to see me.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was my first day back in school after missing one whole week. I had no idea what to expect, but after the previous week I knew I had some support. Over my week of being absent Sheldon, shoji, mochi, and amaya came to my house demanding what was wrong with me. It took two hours and an unwanted sleep over, but I broke down and let the secret out. I had small fragments of tears coming down from my cheeks as I told my well, but not well enough; secret. By the end of the night I and my close friends went back to being open with each other. I wasn't sure how other students and teachers are going to react to me coming back to school after the shirt incident. For the first hour and a half I went about my daily schedule of going to each class and talking with shoji or amaya for a few minutes in between passing periods, which was going well for the majority of the day. While I was walking to my fifth hour science class I noticed a few people with there eyes fixed on me. Like I always did, I ignored the stares. The glares stopped once class had began and John our science teacher started matching lab partners for the day. John assigned partners in the usual, stay appropriate, manner of matching people of the same gender. I was matched with a boy with a dark tan skin and a red highlight in his hair.

The class re-arranged it's self so everyone was sitting next to there partner. I walked over to the boy and asked to sit next to him with a small grin on my face, but the friendliness I was giving wasn't returned. He raised his hand to show he had a question. John called on him.

"I can't be partners with her. Our school says we can't be to close to anyone of the opposite gender." The tan boy said.

I was shocked by the amount of people looking at me once the statement was said. I couldn't take it. Walked out of the room saying I was going to the bathroom.

Author note

Sorry I this chapter is so incomplete.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note

Sorry for taking so long I was a little busy with a book review. Anywho I have writers block (which started two chapters ago) and I need some ideas so please help a brother out. Here it is my next chapter.

I had hastily walked out of the class room into the hallway. I wasn't going to cry, but I was pissed of with that damn ignorant kid. I knew for a fact I wasn't a girl because I was a…; but back then I couldn't finish that statement. I walked to the other side of the school to my personal spot, for when I needed to be alone. It was located next to an abandoned room next to the gym. I sat there in the dark spot, hoping no one would come by for at least a good five minutes. I thought back on the offensive gender identity the red highlighted boy used in me. I knew it was offensive, but in all honesty I couldn't tell. I've all ways known I wasn't a girl, but I never could fully grasp the term "male" either.

I headed straight home after school let out. My quick impatience to get home was due to a post I had seen on a transsexual and intersex chatroom about how parents of true-hermaphrodite intersex children. I read through the comments and one in particular got my attention. As I walked through in through the back door and past the kitchen into the living room; I saw my dad nursing his blackened eye. I hadn't talked to him face to face since I struck him. "Hey" he said, as I sat next to him.

I sat in silence for a few seconds. I had to ask him the question that was raised in school.

"Why did you choose to make me look like a guy?"

I had a soft whispering voice when I asked. The question wasn't a long awaiting one, but it had potential of becoming one. He looked at me with his busted eye in curiosity. "if I talk to you will you punch me again?" he had a small smile indicating he was joking with me, which was something I missed.\

Author note

Give me ideas please! I have almost no more. And remember read every chapter, review every chapter, favorite every chapter!


	10. FORGIVE ME, FOR I AM A FAILURE

author note

im sorry i havn't uploaded in a while, but im having a few complocations. the next chapter will hope fully be up before the end of the week. And for all those who arn't to pissed at me...

STAY BITCHIN ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Author note

Well complications over and I can upload again. Please review and spread the word of my return.

He turned to face me and made eye contact. He told me to wait while he walked over to the shelf behind us and grabbed the box of my medical records. He dropped the box of papers on the table in front of the couch and sat back down. I began to rummage through the papers until I came across the term true hermaphrodite on one of my birth records. I scanned the page looking for a reason for my gender assignment. My dad sat there watching me.

"After we left you in the hospital's nursery, both I and your mother were advised by the medical professional to look into on gender assignment." he said, starting his explanation.

"But how did you decided? Why didn't a doctor decide?' I asked, setting down the paper."

"The doctors almost did. They tried to convince your mother into making you a girl. She almost did cause most people like you usually are girls."

"So why didn't you make a girl?"

"I convinced the doctors to running scans of your organ system."

And?

"After a week of running X-rays, scans, and extracting small amounts of blood for chromosome test; it was almost unanimous to say you were a boy."

I began to look over the paper before me again. I wanted to check out if his words were the truth.

"Your mother pushed for a full gender assignment, but a few doctors advised us that changing your set wasn't needed so we only had small changes,"

"What kind of _small changes_?" I asked getting impatient. I could tell he was trying to dodging most of my question, but he was failing and he knew it.

'nothing big, just hormones so that you'd look like a boy." He said.

"Well, thank you" I said getting up and leaving him in the room alone. I had sense ease now. I lay on my bed web chatting with my red/pink haired friend again. It's sad this is the first night in months I've had peace of mind, and that I still don't know my friends name.

Author note

I tried making Ruko's dad sound ignorant about intersexed people, but that failed cause I only know long and complicated words when it comes to medical stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

author note

im not actualy on a computer typing this. im on my phone using google doc.

I awoke the next Saturday morning after the intense talk with my dad. After the day I had yesterday, all I wanted was to have quite day to be calm. I had made plans during the night to finally meet my pink/red haired internet friend in real life at a cafe. I had until three o' clock to get dressed and start my way there and it was already 1:30. I had a fair amount of time to get dressed and walk there.

"Maybe i should buy her something" I said, grabbing a tight pair of black pants with a wallet in the right pocket. **Or maybe i shouldn't**. I thought, but I decided I should. After I was fully dressed I began to walk toward the dessignated cafe for our face to face meeting. I had small knots of nervousness in my stomach and I knew it was visible how tense I was because of my sweety hands. I wanted this meeting to be perfect and withought the usual cruel twist at the end my life usually gave me. I walked nine blocks to my destination and there was no sigh of the girl anywhere. I sat at a table near a window so she could see me when she came, but after twenty minutes of waiting I stopped wondering **when** she would arive but **if** she was even coming. Another five minutes went flying by, along with my hopes to finally see her. Could i really blame her, who would want to meet someone like me anyway. I got up from my seat and began to head for the door. As soon as I began to open the double doors, a hand stopped on my shirt. I looked down to see who's hand it was. It belonged to a girl with redish pink hair that were put into two twin drill pigtails.

"excuse me, but I think your here for me." The girl said, with a playful but goofy grin.

We both sat and talked for a good hour, but that hour was all I needed to tell this was my internet friend. Her name was Teto by the way.

author note

well this was a less intersex related chapter but the next ch has rook in it.


	13. Chapter 13

I stepped out the city bus and walked into my school ground. As I walked my way passed to the enterance of the school I herd two girls laugh while looking at me, one of them had mentioned me running out of class crying last week ; wich wasn't true. The day had gone by slow and I was now In my fourth hour class.

"hey, hey dude" a short kid, obviously a freshman, with a afro and dark skin said, tapping my shoulder.

"what?"

"Rook told me he beat up during fiftt hour last week and you cried in the bathroom." he said slightly laughing at me.

"No I didn't get beat up and I didn't cry, now leave me alone." I said turning my head to look to the front of the class.

"I herd one more thing."

"what?" I said with irratation.

" you have big old man titis. he said grabbing my chest and squeezing my chest.

"damn, those are big." he said with a loud voice.

The boy behind me began to laugh, but I was stopped by the back of my hand impacting his cheeck twice in a row. The boy fell to the ground with his books and the teacher had told me to wait outside of the class. I sat on the hall way floor near the boy's bathroom. the bell rang a few minutes after the teacher came out of the class to talk to me about somethig I didn't pay attention to. I walked to my fifth hour. I was the first to get too science, but I was fallowed by Rook. at the end of class I walked over to Rook's table for a confrontation.


	14. Chapter 14

I slammed one hand down on the table infront of rook. He looked up from his school materials. to look at me.

"was up man-woman?" he said mockingly.

"Is that what you've been telling everyone, Im a man-woman.". I said, I slamming my palm on his notes from class.

" what's wrong? are you on your man period?"

"shut the fuck up!" I yelled while shuving him, knocking him out of his chair.

I started to leave the room in a fit but I was tackled to the ground by the dark skinned boy. Rook. rapidly punched me in the face and stomach and I did the same. The blows to ly face ended when I headbutted rook's nose causing blood to rush out of it. As I took the advantage to punch out the boy on the ground a teacher walked in.

"Stop right now!"

The teacher grabbed me by the back of my shit's callor and pulled me off rook. The teacher bint down to check on rook's nose. there was a a thick coating of blood on the wooden floor, some of it was mine but most was rook's.

" what's going on here?" another teacher said, walking into the room with a stunded face.

"these two are going to the nurse then the principal's office.

I was pointed to walk to the nurse's office one way and rook was pointed the opposite way. I felt victoriois when I looked back at rook with a destroyed nose and busted face. The punishment I recieved wasn't to outrageous, just a month worth of detentions; but they were worth it. Once I got home I had a small conversation over my punishment with my dad and how I shouldn't fight in school unless I need to, but every word whent in one ear and ejected out the other. after my hundreth lecture about vilonce had ended, I whent up stairs to text Mochi about the fight and maybe talk with Teto. The next day I had over slept and now was running like a mad son of a bitch. A car pulled up to me and rolled down one of its windows to reveal a girl with blueis green hair in pig tails in the driver's seat and red haired girl with a small hat.

"Need a ride?"

"Yes" I said jumping in the back seat.

"Thanks. what are your names? you don't look familiar.

"Im Miku and this is Ritsu."

author note

I am so busy now man but I can still update frequently now cause of google docs on my phone and my sd card.


	15. Chapter 15

author note

AAAAAAAHHHH! im sooo weak and tierd. Well anyway I started this chapter on a bus so please tell me if I mess anything up.

"Me and Ritsu are in your seconded hour" Miku said.

"Sorry, but I never noticed you two before." I replied, not trying to offened the two.

"Thats o.k, we normaly only talk to people were friends with, but we saw how everyone been treating you." Ritsu said, getting up from the back seat and sticking her head in between mine and Miku's seat.

"We really don't like it, so were going to do something about to help you and everyone like you."

Miku pulled out a medium sized stack of paper on a clip board.

"I stack of paper going to help me" I said sarcasticly.

It's a petition for a G.S.Q support group."

Miku pointed to the top of the first page and there it was. even though I didn't know what the group was for, I felt a small weight fall of my back now that I knew I was atleast thought about in a positive light by someone.

"What does **G.S.Q** mean anyway." I asked.

"It's a new internation group that support Gender and sexualy queer people like you & me." Ritsu said, showing me a picture of a ten multi-colored flag with acronym in the middle on his iphone.

"O.k that sounds nice, but did you just say **we**?"

"Aren"t you intersex?" Ritsu asked, putting the apple phone away in her back pocket.

"Yeah I am, I mean you? Are you like a gay girl or a boy trapped in a girls body or whatever?"

"See this is why we need a group like this, so people can actually learn about these things. Im a M to F cross dresser.

"Were here." miku said parking the car, with seven minutes till first hour.

" Hey, meat us after school so we can talk about this!"

I got to class right before the bell rang. I thought about the Miku and Ritsu's idea. after school I waited infront of Miku's car waiting for the two to come and give me a clip board and petition

author note

I'm probably going to export and replace a few chapters on my stories cause of a few typos. dont be surprised if you cant get to a chapter or two on this fic


	16. Chapter 16

I walked happily through the halls during my second passing period with my sighed petition in hand. I started collecting other students' signatures and so far no one has responded or reacted violently, for the most part it I had gotten of to a nice start. Ritsu and Miku were getting signatures from upstares, since they had classes up there more often than I did. I couldn't think of anything that could go wrong with my task, but during the fourth passing period I met the problem I didn't expect to see. It was rook and his mentally retarded friend with the purple, gakao or something like that. I had met rook's friend in the fifth grade when I had forced him to stop teasing Mochi.

"So, what is that she-male?" rook said walking up and getting in my face.

"Nothing you would care about." I said trying to walk pass rook, but I was stop by his partner in stupid taking my petition.

"It's some kind of paper."

"Give it back asshole!"

I tried to grab it back, bit I was to tall and he threw it straight through my legs and into rook's hands. It didn't take long for rook to figure out what it was and I could tell he wasn't pleased with the amount of people supporting my petition.

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish from this, besides turning this school into freaks like you?" Rook yelled, flinging my petition half way down the stares.

Rook's purple haired friend was silent at the sight of him. With a blank face and closed mouth, Rook's friend stood in a corner next to a locker and watched.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled back, while running down the stares to pick up the papers and clipboard.

"What's wrong with me? Look who's talking, your fucking freak show and I don't get why I even try and talk to you!"

"What?"

"Whatever, fuck you hermaphrodite." rook said walking away with his lackey close behind.

I picked up the papers and clipboard. Ameya and Shoji came walking up the stares. Both Ameya and Shoji demanded to know what had happened to me, but I convinced them I could handle my own problems. Later that day met with Ritsu and Miku.

"Me and Ritsu got 150 signatures. How many did you manage Ruko?" Miku said, counting her total amount of signatures.

"Wait let me count." I said, looking through my papers.

"They're not here!" I said.

"What do you mean they're not there? did you loose them?" Ritsu asked, looking thought my papers.

"No that jerk probably took them when I wasn't looking." I said, taking a seat and rubbing my head from frustration.

"Whatever It's ok we have enough to go the principal and the super-attendant." Miku said.

" Yeah, ok" I returned.

The next morning I got breakfast and went to school with Miku and Ritsu. We had went. Directly to the principal after school to show him our signatures and we got the reaction we wanted. At the beginning of the next month, funding for GSQ group will begin and stay active as long as Miku, Ritsu, and I stay as group leaders.

author note

Well here's another chapter done by me. review or not in truth I don't mind if you don't cause I don't have to use brain power.


	17. Chapter 17

author note

I've been really lazy since spring break started so I'm sorry for being two days late from intended day for updating. so here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it and review if you feel like it

"Alright everyone before we start our discussion we need someone to volunteer to let Kaito stay with them for a few days, his parents kicked him out last night when he came out to them." Miku said.

Two months have gone by since the GSQ had began and word of our group have caused some controversy around the school distract. like the super-attendant requested Ritsu, Miku, and myself have been holding the group together and running all the events. I haven't been as occupied with the group activity planning as my two other co-leaders, but for good reasons. recently during the first GSQ meeting, my dad had told me more about my gender assignment and how It would be a good idea to find my mom for more details. I had been trying to get a hold of my mom ever since GSQ started. Both Miku and Ritsu know about my recent gender confusion and search for my mom so they knew I would be a little to busy to give a large portion of my time, but they where OK with me giving as much time as I could.

"Can anyone keep him?" Miku asked again, but this time a little more lively.

"He can stay with me and my dad." I said, snapping out of my thoughts of my mother.

Miku was pleased to finally hear me say something that would benefit another member. Miku explained his situation to me and I responded with a head nod. during the night I was talking with Teto through a chat room.

"So how are you going to find her?" Teto asked.

"Well I was just going to search her on facebook and twitter." I responded, before sipping at my coffee

"So how do you feel...I mean like, gender?" Teto choked out, stuttering on every syllable.

"What do you mean by gender?" I asked.

"If you have all these problems with your gender, I have to wonder If your a boy or a girl."Teto said, obviously trying to keep from sounding offensive.

"Well I'm om with being a guy for the most part, but my breast make it hard and a part of my mind says being a girl wouldn't be to bad." I said, tacking another sip from my coffee mug.

"Well If you need anything I'll be right here trying to make my weird voice sound good. bye" Teto said before signing off.

I closed my laptop, grabbed my phone and hopped on bed to text Shoji. I sat awake in the middle of the night wishing it would rain. I liked the rain, it reminded me that It's OK to cry when things start to get to be more than you can handle and right now I felt that my stress was going to make my head blow up.

"Excuse me." My blue haired guest said, peaking into my room.

"Yeah Kaito?" I asked.

"where's the bathroo...Is something wrong?" kaito asked, walking into my room.

"Yeah I'm just going through a weird time, but I'm fine."

"You don't have to be secretive with people who want to listen, you know?" Kaito spoke, getting ready to start a conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had a weird time trying to come out to my mom. My problems are probably different from yours since I'm gay and I can hide that but your intersex and you can't really hide your problem since it's on your chest, but letting people know what's wrong with you can help everyone with all there problems." Kaito began to ramble on.

"I guess so." I said.

"Just think about that for a while and I'll see you tomorrow." kaito said stepping out of the room.

the next day Ritsu and Miku told me they had a someone who wanted to see me in the group meeting place.

"Today's topic is queer relationships and how we can keep them a equal partnership and keep abuse out, but before we start there's someone here to meet Ruko; Luka and shina please come in." Miku announced.

A pink haired 17 year looking girl came in through the door being fallowed by a woman I thought I would never see again, my mother walked through the door and took a seat.

author note

I going to be taking a short brake from writing after I finish one of my fanfics I'm working om (this one or the vip section) so please don't get angry if I don't update regularly in the future. review if you feel like it

.


	18. Chapter 18

Author note

Well here's another chapter, but I want to clarify something before I get started. Hermaphrodite shouldn't be used in real life situations unless the person your describing actually deems themselves one. And Ambiguous genitals are the most studied type of Inter sexuality, but It's not the only kind. There are over sixty different kinds of Intersex conditions.

"Alright everyone were going to outside to give them some catching up time." Miku said, placing her clipboard on her seat and leading the group of students toward the door.

The room emptied in seconds, leaving Me, the intersex hating bitch, and the mystery girl with long pink hair. The pink haired girl gestured for her to leave the room with the group of students, but my mother gave her own hand gesture for the girl to sit next to her. We stayed in silence for what seemed like ages, but the quietness ended with my mother asking how I was.

"Ruko, how have you been? Hows your dad doing?" my mother said, with a small small that was obviously faked.

"Were both doing fine for the two years if that's what your asking." I said with scornfully.

"You know your father won custody." The woman spat at me in her own defense.

"Calm down, I'm not here for that."

"Then why are you here?" my mother asked, getting more unpleased with this meeting by the second.

"Why am I boy?" I asked calmly.

"Cause you were born that way. " She said with a nervous/questioning voice.

"We both know that's a lie, so lets just make it simple and talk about my my man-gina and the hormone surgery.

"I don't know anything about this, but if this little meeting isn't going anywhere me and my daughter are leaving." The woman said, picking up her purse in a haste.

"Daughter?"

"Yes Ruko, you have a half sister a year older than you." She said checking her phone for the time.

"That doesn't make any sense, how could you have her a year before me if you and my dad been together for 20 years?" I asked, trying to deny the truth of my unfaithful family.

"You know how, Luka lets go." That woman said, leading Luka out of the room.

"Nice to meet you." The pink haired girl said walking pass me.

I sat i'm the room alone, with disappointment tugging at me, I took out my phone and called Miku.

"How did it go?" Miku asked.

"Nothing."

"So now what?"

"I'll figure things out on my own for now, but I need to talk to my dad tonight.

author note

well it's a little short but I'm happy with the outcome.


	19. Chapter 19

That night I tried to talk with my dad about why he and my mom split up, but before I even walked through the front door he was a fast asleep on sofa in front of the t.v. I shrug and walk up stairs to my room for my needed alone time. Normally I would I would video chat with Teto after coming home, but I had a lot of emotions I wanted to get out and they were the kind of emotions most emo people get hit for showing. I laid on my bed with my stuffed Raichu and Pikachu next to me for comfort."I wasn't the kid they were arguing about?" I thought to myself, looking back on my parent's divorce. I always assumed I was the wedge that broke my parents apart because all of their argument always had the mention of "the kid". Who was the kid? If it wasn't me then who? I opened the small window next to my bed to let in the stormy night's clean air and wet rain drops fill the room. "Who is she, and who did my mom have her with?" I thought one more time before it hit me. That girl with the long pink hair, Luka. How could I not see it. The way my mom and her talk with each other, their similar body shape, the way she is commanded by my mom's strictness. Luka was my sister and I was her... something else. The next morning I ended my search for a talk with my mom and begin a hunt for my sister's family bond.


	20. Chapter 20

author note

I'm planning on ending this fanfic but I'm not completely sure how.

It's been two weeks since I got my mom's number and started calling her, but each time it only ended with her hitting the ignore button to end the call.

"God why wont she answer?" I said aloud in a whisper.

"Ruko these kind of things take time. Your mom probably just doesn't know how to respond to you." Mochi said, walking into my room with a plate of sandwiches.

"Your right about giving it some time, but still how could both my parents not tell me I have a sister Mochi. It's just not right to keep something like that from someone." I stated in a firm voice while taking one if the sandwiches.

off the plate.

"It is a unfair thing your parents did to you, but think how great it will be to see her after not knowing about her for 15 years." Mochi said, with a soft smile.

"O.k then."

"Well it's getting late I should probably be leaving."

Mochi grabbed a sandwich and left the room calmly. The next morning was a Saturday morning and I had made plans to have breakfast at a dinner with Ritsu and Miku.

"So what do you guys think our next topic for GSQ should be?" Miku asked.

"We never do anything for transgender people I think we should talk about gender reassignment. Ritsu replied.

"No that's to graphic, how about how to tell if your transgender?" Miku said, in a unsure voice.

Miku and Ritsu continued there conversation while I stared out the window hoping someone would come through the dinner's door with an answer to my sister problem, but the exact opposite happened. The dark skinned ass named Rook came into the dinner.

"Hey man-woman, how's your sinful life going?"

"What do you want Rook?" I said in a half dead voice.

"Here."

Rook handed me a white card with nine digit phone number on it.

"Who's number is this?" I asked, silencing the conversation between Miku and Ritsu.

"Your sister's." He said curtly.

"You don't really think I'd believe you have my sister's number, your probably just trying to make me call some weird person with a fetish for Intersexuals." I replied, gently slapping the card on the table and turning my head back out the window.

"It's not a trick I actually know her from a gas station she works at."

"Why should I believe that?" I said, turning to face him again.

"This is why" Rook said, tacking out his cell phone and showing me a picture of him in a gas station with Luka in the background.

"Wait, Why are you helping?" Ritsu asked, with curiosity in her voice.

"I herd you needed help contacting her, so here I am." Rook responded.

"Thank you" I said putting the card in my pocket.

"You guys I'm going home I'll see you on Monday." I said, leaving my seat next to Ritsu and bolting for the door.

I ran home full of excitement. Nothing could ruin this moment of happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

author note

Sorry I'm one day late but I was really busy with stuff from school and some other garbage I don't want to get into, so instead of hearing about my boring life here's another chapter.

It was 4:00am in the morning and all was silent inside and outside of my home. Most people would be in bed at this hour, but not me, I was to excited for the coming day. Today is this the day my sister agreed to meet with me over Leeann chin downtown. And on top of meeting Luka and actually having a conversation with her, Teto is coming to meet her and spend a week with me. I had high expectations for the coming day, but for during that time I sat on my bed dreaming of the first color of the morning sun. The morning came just as I planned and I was the most energetic than I ever was in my life. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and took a shower all within an hour, leaving me with three spare hours of waiting. The three hours passed in what seemed like ages.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. she's my sister and I need to know about her." I said, turning back to look him in the eyes.

"Your still a good son."

"Yeah, thanks. your good dad." I yelled back as I walked pass the front gate heading toward downtown.

With one short bus ride I was in front of Leeann chin and I could see her long pink hair through the window. I walk into the Chinese restaurant with a slight feeling of timidity She saw me and I saw her. I gave a small smile, she gave a frown and a mouthed. out "I hate your existence." with her lips.

Author note

I have decided to kill one of the characters before I end this. what better way to end something than with a big drama bomb.


	22. Chapter 22

Author note

Sorry that last chapter was short, but this final chapter will be pretty long if I can think of a few things. And yes someone is going to die.

I sat down across from the table from Luka. Luka had a small smile on her face, but by that point in my life I had learned to see under neither lies; even the most well hidden ones. We both sat there quite and I was one-hundred percent certain she was waiting for me to say something first, so I happily complied.

"So how are you?" I said, thinking how much of a freak I just sounded like.

"Fine"

"Oh, ok then."

The silence re-opened and once again we were both caught in the silence. Luka was looking out the window, not looking at me once until her eyes met mine for five seconds while she was turning her head to see the waitress waiting on our orders. Luka ordered some kind of Tuna thing and I just said I'll have the same because I was too busy thinking about what tension releases her arrival at our table was. Even after the waitress came back with trays of whatever, I had decided that sitting in silence is not why I came here. I began to ask as many questions as I could think of like; How's our mom, how is her school, and I was so clueless that I actually asked her what her social security number was. For every question I asked I got a half hearted answer in return.

"Alright I think I should be leaving and it was nice meeting you good-bye." Luka said curtly, trying to high tail it for the door.

"Wait before you!" I said, grabbing her arm to hold her from leaving.

"I have one more question. Why didn't mom tell me I had a sister?" I was glaring at her to show my seriousness.

"You know what? How about I ask a question?" Luka said, tearing her arm out of my grip.

I sat back in my seat and Luka fallowed my gesture.

"Why did mom always stay with your ugly pig dad and you? Why didn't she ever pay attention to me for a majority of my childhood?" Luka began to raise her voice into a yelling cry.

I saw her tears start to fall.

"Why didn't she ever mention me to our grandparents, but she talked about you every second of the day with them? And most importantly why are you here trying to take her back from even through you had her years longer than I had? Can you answer that for me?

I was at a lack of words to say, so I didn't say anything. I sat there looking at her. A few minutes had passed and the small crowd in the dinner looking at me had descended back into their own conversations. Luka left with ought t a word shortly after all the people watching us had forgotten about our existence. I got up and left shortly after Luka, I realized that day that maybe being intersexed wasn't the cause of all my problems. I walked home slowly in the rain. Once I reached home I re-thought about my previous life lesson as I stared at the pink haired girl with spiral pigtails covered in blood under neither a crashed car with a tanned skinned boy with a red highlight who was obviously dead in front of the wheel. Maybe being intersexed doesn't cause all my problems, but it sure did cause most. this was my place in life; who am I to say life should change for the better. If the order of the world gets angry when i'm happy with who I am; It must be down right furious right now.

Author note

Thanks for reading my fanfic and I hope it wasn't too bad. this will be the last chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Author note

Well since I go t a review saying that I left a lot of questions unanswered I have decided to make like one to three more short chapters. And yes that last chapter was suppose to be the ending, but these last chapters are to answer those questions and I didn't want to start a sequel cause that's doing too much.

The rain continued to fall heavily over my head as I stared at the car crash. I wanted to believe that the pink haired girl under the car was Luka, my sister I wanted but she didn't want me back, but I already had a good guess who it was. The twin drill pigtails gave it away.

"Teto" I said, turning from the blood and damaged metal to walk into my home.

I opened the front door with all intentions to run to my room and sit in it and try to forget what I just saw.

"Ruko did you see the crash outside, I just called the police and they should be on their way." My dad yelled, putting down the house phone.

"One minute I was looking out the window and saw some girl with pink hair walking and the next I see a car come and smash her into another car." My dad began to explain the scene to me in a frantic voice.

I stood there listening to him explain the accident, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to accept that Teto, my friend, was no longer going to be able to chat with me anymore or anyone else for that matter because she was dead. It only took a few seconds for the police to come and a crowd to form around them. At this point I have had enough, enough of wanting something good to just appear because someone else helped me. Now I was going to help myself. I picked up the house phone and dialed Luka's number with great speed.

"Hello?"

""this is Ruko; I need to talk to mom." I said.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want you near me or her."

"I get it, you're mad that our mom was with me most of the time during both our childhood, but the only reason she stayed was because she wanted to win custody over me so she could get child support from my dad."

"She wouldn't do such a thing like that, and how could you even suggest she would!" Luka yelled as if she was insulted.

"Think about it. Why else would she stay and get into physical fights with my dad every day?" I asked.

"Because she wanted you more than me!"

"She thought I was something that needed to be fixed when I was born, why would she even want me if she had a normal child? Now do you get that our mom is an awful woman who didn't respect or care much for either of her family's she started or do I have to draw you a picture." I said in a mocking voice.

"OUR MOTHER IS A KIND AND…"

"That's enough Luka; I'll take it from here." I heard my mother say in the background.

"Hello Ruko, It's time we had a talk about this whole situation" my mom said

Author note

I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, but I have a lot going on cause it's the end of the year for my school and next year is my first in high school. I'm going to try and answer those questions I didn't answer.

PS.

Yes rook hit Teto with a car.


	24. Chapter 24

Author note

I'm not totally sure how popular Oran host club is, but I'm going to guess some of my readers are fans. Basically if you like Oran host club my friend is writing a really nice fanfic about it called trust you. Her user name is saku0chan. She's a really good writer and she even helped me write parts of my other stories. So yeah if you want to read something nice after this fanfic ends check her profile out.

I heard Luka hand the phone off to my mom. I was still in my room for privacy and the cops had just begun to leave the crash.

"Hello?" I said, getting irritated with the mass amount of complications.

"I'm probably the last person you want to talk, but Ruko please let me explain myself."

"Yeah your right, I don't want to talk so I'm hanging up." I retorted.

"Wait! Please just listen." She said, with honesty clearly coming from her words.

"Fine."

"I heard your conversation with Luka about how I mention you a lot."

"What did you say about me, besides how much of a freakish child I am and how you tried to fix me but failed."

"I never thought anything was wrong with you. You're a normal child with normal with no need to be changed in any way." My mother said, with hesitation in her voice.

"You hate me because I'm normal? " I asked with a laugh, sarcasm was spilling from my lips with every word.

"I don't hate you! You're my perfectly normal boy." she says, with slight anger in her tone.

"Normal boy? Now you're lying to yourself; again." I spat out curtly.

"I'm lying to myself about your hermaphrodite parts right? No I'm not." My mom said.

"Intersex parts mother, Intersex." I corrected.

"Yes intersex." She replied.

"I accept you. You're my son, but I won't accept that one part of you." My mother was now clearly desperate to change the subject.

"Why can't you accept me for who I am completely?" I asked becoming frustrated with the turn the conversation went.

"I grew up in a conservative family and this kind of situation is something, if possible, treated for the well being of the afflicted.

Author note

Sorry but I have to end this in mid chapter. This and the next chapter are suppose to one, but I'm crazy busy lately.


	25. Chapter 25

Author note

Ok I'm really busy now so this sadly has to be the end of this fanfic cause, I'm out of ideas and I want to move on to writing something else.

"I didn't need to be fixed." I said, being offended.

"I know you think that, but I was making you childhood easier."

"No you were making things easier for yourself!" I yelled before hanging up the phone.

Now I sat on the edge of my desk, looking out the window to see the crowd of people now leaving; minutes after the cops had already left. The next day I had a GSQ meeting right away after school.

"The idea of the day is to start a petition to start a movie day in language arts." Ritsu announced.

I was drawing small cartoon drawings of my Luka and my mother falling out of a plane and hitting the ground with a splat. I laughed to myself while putting my feet up on my seat.

"You seem distracted." A voice said beside me.

"Hey Kaito." I said, h=not giving him much attention.

What was taking to your mom like? Is she nice like you? Did you guys do anything fun?" Kaito began to ramble on, but I almost no attention what so ever.

"She's not nice she's a witch." I said.

"That sucks"

"It sure does."

author note

yeah, I know that sucks as an ending but like I said I have no time and no ideas.


End file.
